Watching You
by xxhehesnortxx
Summary: BEYBALDE AND CARDCAPTOR CROSSOVER! two spies were ordered to captor two girls but as they spend time together they become close friends. but they soon fall in love but it is not allowed...SxS KxH
1. Default Chapter

**Watching You**

Chapter 1

In a castle there lived a princess. She had long brunet hair and had chestnut brown eyes. this girl was now ready to become queen yet she hates being a princess. She would rather become a maid then be a royal. This young girl was Hillary.

Now, Hillary had a friend who lives in the kingdom. She lost both of her parents at a very young age but yet never cried about it. Instead she would keep it all in but every so often she would let out her sadness. She had shoulder length honey brown hair. Her eyes were emerald green. Her name was Sakura.

Hillary and Sakura had been friends for as long as they can remember. Even through Sakura's family was rather poor Hillary's family helped them out as much as they can. The two girls were friends since they were 5 and could never really be separated. Some may even say they were sisters.

Both are now 17 years old and Hillary is now at the age when she can take over as queen.

"Oh my god! Hillary you are going to be the next queen of our kingdom!" exclaimed a very happy girl.

"But what if I mess up! I mean look at me Sakura! I can't stand wearing these over grown dresses that look like umbrellas and I hate talking to people." Hillary looked at her dear friend who was now staring out at the window.

Sakura turned her head to face Hillary's worried face and smiled.

"Don't worry. You will make a great queen." Sakura reassured her friend. Hillary smiled but then sadden.

"But I have to marry that one prince. What was his name again? Prince Henry! I don't even know this guy and yet my parents want me to marry him?" Hillary sighed as she fell to her large bed.

Sakura walked up to her and sat down on the bed.

"I know it sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah. And today I have to meet him. Argh!" she pounded her fist onto the bed causing Sakura to jump up a little.

They walked down the steps and into the dinning hall were the King and Queen sat.

"Hello Hillary. Hello Sakura." The Queen smiled. She had long strait black hair with shiny deep blue eyes. even through she was rather in her late 30's she still looks young and beautiful.

"How are you girls today?" the King asked as he looked at them.

He had brown hair and deep black eyes. The king was not as old but he was gravely ill.

He began to cough and Hillary and Sakura ran to his side.

"Father are you okay?" Hillary asked worriedly as she gave her father some water.

"Yes, yes I am fine. Don't mine me." He smiled.

"Hillary you know that Prince Henry will be coming right?" the Queen said.

"Yes mother." She sadly said.

"Oh don't worry about it dear. It will be great! You two will like each other very well." Her mother reassured her.

As they all sat around the butler walked in.

"Excuse me but the Prince is here."

"Tell him to come in." the King said.

Moments later a young man stepped in. He had silk jet black hair and grayish eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed down.

"Oh please come and join us." The Queen smiled. He walk to the table and sat down in front of Hillary who was busy talking to Sakura.

"Hillary please at least talk to the boy." Her father ordered.

"Sorry. Hello Prince Henry." She smiled at him. But in the inside all she wanted to do was just yell scream and shout.

HILLARY PROV:

Sure I have to admit the this guy was cute but still. I WILL NOT MARRY HIM! I took a bite out of me bread and set it down.

"Mother, Father, may I please leave the dinner table?" I asked ever so kindly.

"Oh yes dear. Oh and while you are at it show the Prince around." My mother happily said.

NOO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME ALONG! ARGH! I nooded my head and walked out the door soon followed by Sakura and the Prince.

"Hillary I am going to go upstairs okay?" Sakura looked at me and smiled.

"But you are going to leave me alone with..him?" I pointed at him. He was now looking at the window into the bright sky.

"I'm sorry Hillary. But I would like to get some sleep."

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

"So would you like to begin the tour?" I asked him

"Yes I would." he answered and we began to walk.

NORMAL PROV:

Now there is also another kingdom. In this kingdom lived two most harsh princes ever. One was name Prince Eric while the other one was name Prince John, (sorry to lazy to tell how they look."

"Syaoran, Kai come in." ordered Prince Eric.

Then came in two young men, around the age of 18 or so. One had chestnut light brown hair which covers some what of his right eye. His auburn eyes showed no feeling at all. His name was Syaoran. His friend walked beside him.

He had blue spiked up hair. His crimson red eyes showed nothing but hatred. His name was Kai.

"You called?" Kai asked coldly as he stood in front of the two lazy Princes.

"Yes we do. We have a mission for you two." John answered.

Syaoran and Kai where these two henchmen. They have to do whatever they tell them to do even if they didn't like it.

"You know there is one kingdom with a princess who I heard is in need to a king. I would like you two to kidnap her and bring her here." Smirked John.

"And also bring her friend. What is her name again.. oh yes. Sakura."

"Yes." Both Syaoran and Kai walked out the door. Soon, they were off on their mission to capture two girls…

_**SOOO HOW DO YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR? I WILL FINISH MY OTHER STORY AS WELL AND YEAH.. LOL WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW!**_


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:

HILLARY'S PROV

I showed Prince Henry all over our kingdom. Through out the whole trip all I wanted was just to go up to my room.

"You have a very nice garden." Henry complimented as we entered the garden.

"Thank you." I smiled. I want to leave! But no I have to stay here with this guy who I have to marry! I would do anything to not marry him.

"Hillary, do you want to marry me?" Henry asked. I slowly turned my head to face him. I smiled and shake my head.

"I see. To tell you the truth I don't want to marry you either." He looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"So we don't want to marry each other, yet we are force to. Man this sucks!" I sighed but then gasped. I was not supposed to say 'man this sucks' in front of royal.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It is all right." He smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked him while staring out in the open sky.

"I don't know." We both sighed as we got up and began to head back to the castle.

_**SOME WHERE ELSE:**_

Two young spies rode in the middle of the forest to reach a certain castle where lived a princess and her friend. But one spy was in deep thought.

SYAORAN'S PROV:

Sakura. Where have I hear that name before. Maybe it was someone I knew why back then. But it can't be most of the people I knew got killed by the two princes father.

They killed them for no darn reason. Just because they didn't want to become spies and work for them, they just killed them. Among those people were my parents who died when I was young.

NORMAL PROV:

Their mission was to capture the princess and her friend, but how can they do that? The place is packed with guards standing around the whole castle. As they rode on they began to devise a plan to get in with out being seen.

"How are we going to get in?" Syaoran dully asked.

"I don't know. But we must go in the dark. No one will see us." Kai answered as they rode down the trail.

As they talked they finally decided to go in the dark and start in the back of the castle where most guards are not there. They would crept up the princess's room and then into the other girls room.

_**BACK IN THE CASTLE:**_

Sakura sat in her little room looking out the window. She was thinking about her parents and how she couldn't be with them a lot. She lost them along time ago when she was little. If it weren't for Hillary's she will be dead along with them.

Her parent and she were asked to become spies and work for the Prince who lived there but they refused. They wanted to stay loyal to the Hillary's parents. But when they said no they got killed by the King. The day before they were going to get killed, they told Sakura to run to Hillary and asked to stay there. She did as she was told.

The King and Queen let her stay for they were good friends with her parents.

Sakura began to cry but she stopped. She was not going to cry. She will one day get back at that King. She walked out the door and began to walk down to meet up with Hillary.

"Sakura!" Hillary smiled as she ran up to her.

"Hi Hillary." She smiled back. When Prince Henry step in she bowed down to him.

_**LATER THE DAY SOMEWHERE AROUND NIGHT FALL…**_

Prince Henry left and now Hillary was now happy that she gets to hang out with her friend now. While she was walking up the stairs she thought she saw someone out the window. When she came to the window and stared out at the dark yard she saw no one.

'Maybe it was the guards or something.' She thought to her self as she walked away from the window. She now finally entered her room where she saw Sakura looking out at the window again.

"Sakura, why are you always look out the window?" Hillary asked as she sat next to her.

"I don't know." She laughed as she looked at Hillary.

"Okay then. Oh Sakura did you see anyone outside the window earlier?" Hillary questioned her.

"No I don't think so." Sakura answered.

"Oh well. But just incase we better be on our guard." Hillary added.

"Yeah. Well it is late, I better get to bed. Good night." Sakura waved goodbye and left the room and went into hers.

_**MEAN WHILE OUTSIDE THE CASTLE…**_

Kai and Syaoran were hiding in a tree where they could see the princess room clearly. As the watched they saw Sakura and Hillary talking.

"Which one is her friend?" Kai asked out loud.

"Must be the girl who left the room just now." Syaoran answered.

They sat there and waited until midnight when everyone was asleep. They ever so carefully climbed down the tree and sneaked up to the side of the castle. They walked along the wall and when they saw the window of the princess room they looked for a way to get up there.

Kai looked around and saw a large tree almost reaching up to the room. They climbed up the tree, while making sure that no one sees them. once at the top of the tree the jump onto the roof of the castle. They made sure that every step they take would not make a sound. When they got to the edge of the roof and they were just above the princess's room the swung them selves onto the balcony. Each one was on the side of the large window. Syaoran swoop down to the ground and started to fiddle with the lock on the window. After a few minutes of playing around he finally got the lock to open. They slowly opened the window and as carefully as they can they step in. As they came in they were surprised at what they saw.

What they didn't know was that they were spotted but a certain girl next to the room that they were trying to get into right now. Sakura had trouble sleeping and felt like something was about to happen she stayed awake and looked out through the window and saw two figures moving to Hillary's room. she ran out of her bed and ran to Hillary's room and woke her up.

"Hillary! Wake up! People are coming to get you!" Sakura whispered while shaking her.

"What do you mean? No one isn't even awake." She sat up and heard something on her roof. It was a big 'Thump'

"Now do you believe me? Now come on! We have to get something to protect our selves!" Sakura looked at her.

"No let's go get the guards." Hillary said as she got up but was stopped by Sakura.

"We don't have time! If we go down then the people who are coming right now are going to be inside the castle! We have to stay and fight them!" Sakura desperately tried to convince Hillary.

Hillary thought fast. To stay and get killed or to run and risk getting everyone killed.

"Fine! Get ready they are coming in!" Hillary's heart began to pound faster.

Kai and Syaoran stepped in and stood where they were. They saw Both Hillary and Sakura standing there in fighting stands.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she looked at both of them.

Syaoran let out a little laugh and looked at Sakura in the eye.

"My, my we have brave little girls." He smirked as he and Kai took a step closer to the them.

"Stay back!" Hillary warned.

"Why should we?" Kai asked her as he took another step closer followed by Syaoran.

"Ready?" Kai asked Syaoran and he nodded. At that they charged at them.

Sakura saw the move and moved out of the way as well as Hillary.

"Nice movements." Syaoran smirked in the dark.

"Shut up and leave!" Hillary warned.

She felt someone come from behind and did a high kick but was only blocked by Kai.

"Nice Kicks." Kai said as he charged again at her. She bent down and swung her leg on the ground causing Kai to trip but he did a back flip and didn't fall. Hillary became festered which Kai.

"Would you just leave!" Hillary hissed as she got up and faced him.

"No." he simply said and ran to her again. This time Hillary wasn't as quick. Kai ran to her and slammed her into the wall trapping her. At the time Sakura saw her and started to run after her but was only stopped by Syaoran. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

Sakura got her leg and kneed him in the stomach causing him to let he go.

"You are going to pay for that." Syaoran growled as he looked at her.

Sakura ran to Kai and jabbed him on the back causing him to let Hillary go and stand back.

"You okay?" Sakura asked as she helped Hillary up.

"Yeah, you?" Sakura nodded and they both faced the two spies.

"Looks like we got two frisky little girls on our hands don't we?" Kai said as he looked at Syaoran.

"We sure do. Lets show them what happens to girls like them." he said as he and Kai once again walked to the girls.

"Get away!" Hillary yelled as she and Sakura walked to the other side.

But as they did so Syaoran ran behind them. They were now trapped.

Sakura heart began to beat so fast that she felt like she was going to get a heart attack.

She looked at Hillary and she was breathing fast and was sweating.

"Shall we?" Hillary smiled as she looked at Sakura.

"Yeah." She nodded and they both charged at them.

Sakura went for Syaoran but he was to quick and moved back and grabbed her arm once again and pulled it back. Sakura began let out a little yelp of pain but didn't scream. Then she felt him come closer to her and now could feel his breath hitting her neck. He lean in closer to her and whispered into her ears.

"I'm sorry." With that he punched her in the stomach causing her to black out. She fell on the floor and Hillary saw this and started to ran after her but Kai got in the way.

"Get out of the way!" she hissed as she looked at him. He just stood there and smiled.

Hillary tried to punch his face but was blocked. He grabbed her risk and pulled her closer to him. He got his hand and hit her on the neck causing her to faint.

Both he and Syaoran both grabbed the unconscious girls. Kai picked up Hillary and jumped off the window and was followed by Syaoran.

They ran out of the yard and out the gates where their horse was being hidden. Once on their horses they rode off into the dark night.

As for the fate of the two girls all they can hope for is something good to happen….

_**SOOO? WAS IT GOOD? ANYONE? LOL HMM SHOULD I HAVE MAGIC IN HERE? OH WELL WHATEVER! LOL SOO YEAH I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPEHER AND IT DIDN'T BORE YOU AS MUCH. WELL REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What happened to Hillary and Sakura?" asked a worried Queen.

Just an hour ago there own daughter and her friend had been kidnapped by people that they don't know. How were they gong to save them if they don't even know where they were taken to? Better yet, who took them?

"Don't worry your highnesses we will get your daughter and her friend back as soon as we can." Said a soldier.

The King was now walking around the room. He couldn't believe that they were kidnapped.

"Thank you." The Queen said in a sad voice as the soldier left the room.

"What are we going to do?" she looked at her husband.

"I don't know but we will find them." he said as he looked at his sad wife.

Mean while two young men were riding off into the night along with two sleeping girls.

"What do you think the two princes will do to them?" Syaoran asked as he referred to the two sleeping girls.

"I don't know and I don't really care." Kai responded coldly.

At that Syaoran did not speck and nothing was to be heard but only the sound of the cold wind hitting their faces.

When they had finally go tot the castle they were people waiting for them near the gates.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay." sighed a young girl about the same age as Hillary and Sakura.

This young girl had long raven hair and violet eyes and her name as Tomoyo.

"Where do we put them?" Kai asked as he got off his horse with Hillary in his arms.

"They are to be put into the dungeons." Tomoyo replied as she took the their horses to their stalls.

Syaoran and Kai walked into the castle and down to the dungeons.

The dudgeons was a very dark place and nothing could be seen only a little crack of light on the wall where the moon shined.

As they walked they could hear the rats crawling around the floor. Sometimes they heard the chains being moved by the rats.

They placed both of the girls into the same stalls and were about to turn around and leave but they heard a sound escape from one of them.

Sakura sat up from where she laid and shook her head a little bit.

'Where am I?' Sakura asked her self as she looked around to only meet two pairs of cold looking eyes.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked coldly as she looked at Syaoran and Kai.

None of them said a word and Sakura was getting mad at this. She looked at Hillary who was now beginning to wake up.

"Sakura?" she said as she sat up as well and only to face their kidnappers.

"Why are we here?" she asked them but like they did to Sakura none of them said anything only to stare at them.

Sakura, who hated being stared at, stood up and walked over to the bars where Kai and Syaoran stood.

She stared at Syaoran with anger in her eyes.

"We asked where we are and why we are even here." She stated again. Nothing. They didn't respond or do anything. All they did was stand there and look at her and walked away.

"Sakura forget them." Hillary simply replied. She let out a sigh as she walked over to Hillary and sat on the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but we will find a way to get out of here." Hillary responded.

_**THE NEXT DAY….**_

Hillary woke up to the sounds of foot steps heading down the hall to their stall room. She turned and woke up Sakura.

"Sakura wake up, they are coming." Sakura sat up and once again saw the room she was in. It was like a cage and it kept them from going back to their homes.

They sat there waiting for the foot steps to come to a stop and just a few seconds later they stopped.

"Get up and get out." Kai ordered as Syaoran opened the door.

Hillary and Sakura got out and followed them up the stairs.

"Tomoyo come here." Syaoran orderd.

At once the ravened haired girl came to there needs.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked a the two girls.

"Give them some maid clothes and bring them back here."

Tomoyo nodded and she took Sakura and Hillary to a small room down the hallway.

They all entered the room and Tomoyo began to look around for some dresses.

"Ah, here you go." She handed both of them their dresses.

It was like a maid dress. It was simply black and had a white apron tied around the waist.

After they were both changed Tomoyo began to talk to them.

"Hi my name is Tomoyo." She stuck out her hand.

"Sakura." Sakura smiled and shook her hand.

"Hillary." Hillary shook her hand as well.

"Are those dresses okay?" Tomoyo looked at them.

"No there are a bit tight." Hillary said as looked at her self.

"Yeah they are tight but you will have to get use to them. They are the only we have left." Tomoyo smiled.

"Who are those two guys?" Sakura asked out loud as they walk out the door.

"The brown haired one is Syaoran and the blue haired one is Kai." Tomoyo said.

"Oh and do they always act this rude?" Hillary questioned.

"No not all the time but yes most of the time."

"Oh." Was all Sakura and Hillary could say.

When they finally reached where Syaoran and Kai were standing, Kai once again spoke up.

"Come on and follow us." The two girls followed then to the thorn room. There in front of them sat two young men.

"Syaoran, Kai so glad you two made it okay." Prince Erick said as he and his brother walked to them.

At that comment the two spies just nodded. Erick walked over to Sakura and smirked.

"My name is Prince Erick and this is my brother Prince John and our father is King Richard."

When Sakura heard the name 'King Richard' she got mad. He was the King that killed her parents. Anger was rising in her but she kept calm as Erick came closer to her and held her hand which she took back and glared at him.

"Don't touch me." She simply said as she looked at him in the eye.

"You are a rude little girl aren't you?" he smirked as he said that.

"I'm not a little girl and yes I am a rude." She said with anger.

He let out a chuckle as he took a step forward and Sakura back off.

"What? Are you scared?"

Sakura didn't say anything but just glared at him.

"I'm not going to kill you or anything."

"Yeah right. What about your father? Isn't he going to kill me?" she asked but regretted it.

"What?" Erick asked her.

"Nothing." Sakura replied.

While this whole thing was taking place Syaoran was interested in what Sakura meant by saying 'isn't he going to kill me'.

Erick just smirked at her and walked back and now Hillary was being bugged.

"My lady." John took Hillary's hand but she took it away.

"Don't touch me." She snapped.

"Your like you little friend here huh?"

"Shut up." Sakura looked at him.

"Yes and why should you care why I act like her?" Hillary glared at him.

"Aren't you suppose to act like a nice girl and royal?"

"As if. I would rather be poor then be a royal." She sneered as she looked at him.

"Well then you should be happy with what we are planning to do to your little friend and you." He smirked but stopped when Sakura butt in.

"Would you stop calling me little?" Sakura faced him. Then she felt her face being forced to look at Erick. His finger was now under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"You shouldn't be talking when no one is addressing you it is not lady like." Erick smirked.

"Shut up." was all she said until Hillary spoke.

"What do you want with us?" she asked angered.

"Simple while we get your family fortune we will make you our maids. So you see Hillary, your wish will come true." John informed her.

Hillary just rolled her eyes when John called Tomoyo to come in.

"Tomoyo take these two away and show them what they need to do."

Tomoyo just nodded and bowed. Sakura and Hillary followed her down the hallway leaving the two jerks of a Prince and two spies alone.

"Now when her are gone for our daily walk you two must keep a good eye on them got it?" John said as he looked at Kai and Syaoran.

They both nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Good you are dismissed." Erick replied and they both left.

_**SOOO? DID YOU LIKE IT OR WAS IT BAD? ANYWAYS ..HEHE I MADE THE GIRLS SOO ROUGH LOL OH WELL HEHE WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tomoyo lead Hillary and Sakura down the hallway and into a room full of cleaning supplies.

"We have to clean the stairway and all the royal rooms. After that we have a break because those jerks will be gone." Tomoyo let out a huge sigh.

"So we have to clean?" Hilary asked as she got a broom.

"Yeah." Tomoyo smiled as she got another broom.

"This will take some time." Sakura sighed as she got a lot of rags.

They walked into the main stairway and they began to clean. Hillary and Tomoyo swiped the stair cases while Sakura cleaned the railings. They cleaned in silence until they heard a knock on the door. Tomoyo walked down the stairs and opened the door.

There stood a young boy about the same age as Syaoran and Kai. He had dark blue hair and had sliver (I can't remember how his eyes were.) eyes. He wasn't alone. Two guards were standing behind him.

"May we speak to the Princes please?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes uh please come in." Tomoyo opened the door more to let them in. the guards pushed the young boy to go forward. As he passed by Tomoyo he let a small smile on his face.

Few moments later Erick and John entered the room. John walked up to the boy and asked, "Are you Eriol?" the boy named Eriol nodded his head.

"Good. Syaoran, Kai please come down here." John ordered. They both walked down the stairs stood in front of the two.

"Please show Eriol to his room please." The both nodded and Eriol followed then up the stairs.

"Tomoyo, please go get his uniform and bring it to him." Erick faced Tomoyo. She did as she was told and the two Prince left leaving only Sakura and Hillary alone cleaning the staircases.

"When are we going to get out of here?" Sakura asked out of nowhere.

"I guess when my family gives up our fortune I guess, but my father is highly unlikely to do that." Hillary sadly responded. Sakura just nodded and they both went back to work.

Tomoyo returned back to her work after doing what she was told to do.

"Why was he brought here?" Hillary asked.

"He is now working for the Princes along with Syaoran and Kai." She responded.

"He didn't look to happy about that whole thing." Hillary looked down the at the floor.

"Yeah, he was forced to work for them." Tomoyo sadly said as she cleaned the stairs.

'If he didn't he would have been killed.' Sakura thought in her mind. She knew how it feels to be force to do something that she didn't want to do.

After cleaning up the stairs they headed up to the rooms. They first had to clean up the room where Kai and Syaoran would usually hanged out. Tomoyo walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"What." They could hear a deep voice answer from behind the closed door.

"We are here to clean up the room." Tomoyo answered. Moments later the door opened and the girls stepped in.

The room was rather big and was furnished well. The room had three couches in the middle of the room and a circler table in the middle of the chairs. On the far left corner there was a huge window with red curtains hanging.

They saw Syaoran and Eriol sitting on the chairs while Kai was leaning against the wall next to the window. They looked at the girls as they entered.

"Well start cleaning." Syaoran ordered and only to receive a glare from Sakura. He just ignored her action and went back to talking to Eriol.

"Are they lazy or something?" Sakura asked under her breath and Tomoyo just nodded and smiled. Sakura was cleaning the floor while Tomoyo was leaning the table and Hillary was cleaning the rather large window.

She walked up the window and looked at it. 'This is going to take a while to clean' she thought to her self as she began to clean it. As she cleaned, she heard Kai grunt and she looked at him.

"Stop looking at me and start cleaning." Kai coldly said.

"I would rather go blind then look at you." Hillary answered as she went back to work. Kai rolled his eyes as he walked away from her.

Tomoyo cleaned the table where Eriol was sitting alone. Syaoran walked to the bookshelf. As Tomoyo cleaned she felt Eriol look at her and she got very annoyed by it.

"What?" she asked him as she glared at him.

"Nothing." He simply answered as he got up.

'He just got here and he thinks he is almighty well he is a jerk.' Tomoyo thought to her self.

Syaoran walked over to the bookshelf only to see Sakura cleaning around there. He just ignored her and he walked over to the book. When Sakura turned around she saw the floor dirty. 'I just cleaned the spot!' she said in her mind as she looked at Syaoran. 'Jerk! Why did he have to walk over here!' she walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked without looking at her.

"You made the floor dirty with your big, dirty shoes." She pointed at the floor.

"Well clean it up then." He looked at her before turning around and left.

Sakura muttered something under her breath and let out a huge sigh.

'This is going to be a long day.' Everyone said in their minds as they continue doing whatever they were doing.

_**WAS IT GOOD? YEAH I HAVE A BAD HABBIT OF MAKING THE GIRLS ACT MANLY..HEHE..WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After hours of cleaning and scrubbing they had finally finished cleaning the castle. It was around the afternoon and the two Princes were off around the city and only the servants and maids and the three spies stayed behind.

"I'm tired from cleaning." Sakura said as she fell down to the floor.

"Me too." Hillary replied as she fell down next to her.

"Not me." Hillary and Sakura looked at Tomoyo who was smiling and laughing at the two new comers.

"What? But we cleaned for so many hours." Sakura pointed out.

"Well yes, but I've been cleaning for a very long time so I'm pretty much used to cleaning this castle." She told them as she sat down next to them.

They were outside the castle and were sitting in the garden. It was full of colorful flowers, mostly roses. They were red and yellow and pink rose scattered around the large garden.

"Tomoyo, why do you work for them when you hate them so much?" Hillary asked in a low voice as if she didn't want to be even heard. Tomoyo didn't reply for a few seconds and she smiled.

"My family is rather poor and we needed money. So I decided to work over here. Sure it is hard work and I have to serve the two Princes hand and foot but at least they pay my family." Tomoyo answered Hillary's question.

"You are very caring." Smiled Sakura as she looked at her new friend.

"Thank you Sakura."

They didn't say much for a few minutes but they looked at the garden. It was getting to the time that the royal family will come back and they needed to set up the table. Just as they were beginning to get some time to relaxed, they heard a voice calling to them.

"You three better start setting up the tables." All three of them moved there heads to where the voice was coming from. It belonged to Kai. He and his two other buddies were walking around the castle.

"Why won't you three do it." Hillary said under her breath as she and her two friends got up and walked to the main dinning hall.

"That new guy is such a jerk." Tomoyo said out of no where.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked.

"He is annoying and all he does is stare and it gets irritating." Tomoyo replied.

"Not as bad as that Kai guy. He is just rude." Hillary said with anger remembering the past event that took place just a few hours ago.

"What about that Syaoran. Is he blind? I just cleaned the floor and he didn't even notice and he had to just walk all over it and ruin it." Sakura muttered.

So for the next half hour they set up the table and put the food in the middle. After they were done everyone came in and sat down on the table. The king walked in and followed by his two sons and their spies. Tomoyo, Sakura and Hilary have to stand there and do whatever they tell them to do.

"So those are the new ones?" asked the King as he took a sip from his glass of wine.

"Yes father." Erick said as he turned and faced Hillary and Sakura.

"Which one is the Princess?"

"Hillary come fourth." John ordered to Hillary.

She took a step forward and stopped. She just glared at the king and his two sons.

"Very nice choice." The king smiled at his two sons.

"Thank you father."

"And that one over there is her friend?" Now everyone' attention was now on Sakura.

"I have a name you know." Sakura said out loud but wished she didn't. Sakura tends to say stuff out loud when she doesn't mean too.

"Come here please." The King ordered her. Sakura walked to the King and stopped a few feet away from him.

"What is your name?"

"Sakura."

"Sounds familiar have your parents came here before?" the King questioned her.

"They are dead." Sakura said in a low voice. 'Cause of you.' She thought to her self as she stared at the King.

"She is an interesting little girl. You may go back to your place." Sakura walked back to her place with a frown on her face. 'What does he mean by she is an interesting little girl.' She asked her self.

So most of the time Tomoyo, Hillary and Sakura stood there while they ate. The three spies didn't eat as much as the King and his two sons. The three girls waited until they were done with their first course of the meal and when they are they serve the second course.

Hillary walked over to where John sat and set down his plate with out even looking at him.

"Thank you." He said as she set it down. Hillary only rolled her eyes but he saw her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She glared at him.

"You no I can do much more then touch your arm."

"I will make sure you don't touch me then." Hillary answered him as she pulled her arm from his grip.

As Sakura was walking over to Erick she saw Hillary and asked if she was okay and Hillary nodded. Sakura set down his plate and was about to walk away when Erick spoke to her.

"Would you get me a glass of water?" Sakura didn't answer but just walked over to where the water was and came back with a glass full of water. She handed him the water but as his had came near the cup Sakura dropped it and all the water fell on his pants. Erick looked at her with anger in his eyes and Sakura just smirked at him.

"That is what you get for asking a 'little girl' to do anything and for being lazy." She said as she walked away from him.

If only that wasn't the end of the meal they still have to serve Kai, Syaoran and Eriol with their food.

Tomoyo set down Eriol's plate and he smiled.

"You smell nice." He simply said. She got angry at his statement, does he always smell people that walk by him.

"You smell people?" she asked plainly while looking at him.

"Only people that look like you." He smirked as he saw her blush a tiny bit.

"Just eat your food." Tomoyo walked away from him.

Hillary sighed as she set down Kai's dish and was about to walk away when she heard Kai say something under his breath an it was like "Would you not sigh on my food."

"When I want to sigh I will sigh like now." She said as she sighed in his food again.

"Hn" was all Kai said as he looked at her.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran and just placed his food in front of him.

"You know at least you could just say 'enjoy' when you give people there food." Syaoran said with out looking at her.

"I do, but not to people like you." She hissed at him.

"Just get away I don't want you near me."

"You know what I hope you do enjoy, enjoy choking on your food." She angrily said as she walked off to stand next to Hillary and Tomoyo.

"Jerks." They all said at once and let out a huge sigh.

**_WELL I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE IT! ANYWAYS..REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY LOL THANKS AGAIN BYE_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm dearly sorry for not updating for a very long time… was having a mental brain hurting writers block. So I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Hilary, Sakura won't wake up." Tomoyo said as she shook her friend. Hilary looked over at Sakura sleeping form and laughed. "She likes to sleep in late. Here maybe this will work." Hilary walked over to Sakura and stood over her form. She told Tomoyo to go on the other side of Sakura and they both bent down and yelled into Sakura's ears, "WAKE UP SAKURA!" Sakura eyes went wide open and she let out a huge scream and fell over the bed making a small "Thud."

"Ow… my poor butt." Sakura gowned as she got up. "Finally you are awake we have to set up the table for breakfast." Tomoyo informed as Hilary and Sakura followed her out the room that was their sleeping area.

It was fairly small and only had one window to look out into. The room had three beds and a small table. The stone floors where full of mud and once in a while rats would crawl around the floor.

As the three girls walked to the dinning room, the three guys walked in as well. As they passed they just looked at each other with annoyance in their eyes. Then finally the Prince's and King came in. The girls served their food and went away. For once there was no yelling or talking bad about one another. It was actually a quiet meal that was until Erick called for Sakura to get him another plate from the kitchen. She did as she was told and placed the plate down with some force and she let out a huge yawn.

"You didn't get enough sleep?" Erick asked her as he took the plate. Sakura just looked at him but was too tired to fight back and said "Yeah, I saw you in my nightmare, scared me to death, woke up screaming to." Sakura smiled at him and walked back to Hilary and Tomoyo who were busy trying not to laugh out loud.

"You know, Sakura, if you keep that act up it may lead you to trouble." Erick warned her as he looked at her. "Then I will be ready to face whatever you make me do." Sakura answered back. Erick just went back to his food and said something under his breath.

After breakfast, the girls began to clean the castle again. "You know, they should at least clean something for once." Sakura said out loud as she pointed at three young men standing near the entrance to the castle. "Well they are to lazy." Hilary answered while scrubbing the floor. "Hold on I need to get another rag, this one is getting all dirty." Hilary walked away from the group and headed to the room where cleaning supplies were being held.

As she walked over there, a certain blue haired, crimson eyes boy was heading the same way. Hilary turned the corner and slammed into someone and fell to the ground. "Watch it." came a deep voice. Hilary looked up to find Kai looking at her. "Oh, its you." Hilary got up and was now facing at him. "What are you, blind?" Kai sneered at her. "Yeah by you remember? You were too ugly that it made my eyes hurt and oh dear, I'm looking at you now I will become even more blind!" Hilary answered as she walked away from him, smirking. Kai just turned to see her walk away and growled. "Stupid girl." Was all he said and walk away.

"I wonder what is taking Hilary so long." Tomoyo asked as she cleaned the window. "She will be fine." Sakura smiled and soon after that Hilary came back with rags in her hands. "Sorry that took so long, some blue haired jerk slammed into me." Hilary said as she cleaned.

Erick walked into the room that the girls were cleaning and looked at them work. Fed up with his staring Sakura looked up at him and said, "Why won't you look at something else? Like your big ugly horrifying face?" Sakura suggested to him. "You think you are so cleaver don't you, little girl?" Erick walked in front of Sakura but she stood her ground. "Cleaver then you." Sakura hissed at him. He was now ticked and glared at her with anger. "Why you little…" Erick raised his hands ready to slap her, but as his hand flew to Sakura's cheek she ducked down and punched him in the stomach.

"That is what you get for nearly slapping me." Sakura stated as she turned around from the now crouched Prince. He got up and was about to grab her when Hilary and Tomoyo walked in front of him. "Don't you dare go near my friend." Hilary warned him. "You touch her, you will pay." Tomoyo glared at him. "You three dare to talk back to me? A Prince?" all girls nodded their heads and Hilary added, "We always have been talking back with you, or are you stupid that you didn't even know that we did?"

Erick looked at all three of them. These girls are something he thought as he looked. "You three will not eat for the rest of the day, you will not have any breaks for this week, and finally all three of you will be punished by our three spies." Erick said as he walked away. "As if the guys can do anything." Tomoyo let out a sigh. "Who cares about it just work." Hilary said sadly. "I'm very sorry. If I didn't talk back to him, none of us will be punished." Sakura apologized to them. "It's alright, we all would do it." Hilary reassured her and Tomoyo nodded. Sakura smiled and they began to clean again.

After dinner was served the king and his two sons left for their walk and the girls were left alone with the guys that were suppose to punish them. "Wonder what we will do." Sakura asked her tow friends as they walked outside. "I don't know." Hilary answered and stopped walking as she saw the guys walk over to them. "You three will be planting all of these flowers into the garden after that report to us after you are done." Kai ordered. "That is punish? That is just more work!" Hilary growled at him. "Your point is? Now get to work!" and at that the girls began to plant them all in.

"I just want to throw this flower at him; maybe it will make him look nicer." Hilary said as she looked at Kai. He was now standing against a tree. "This is pointless!" Tomoyo said as she threw the plant she was holding. "You shouldn't yell out loud." A deep voice came from behind her. She turned around and only to find a blacked haired boy standing in front of her. "Oh shove it!" Tomoyo yelled at him. "You really should control that temper of yours." Eriol replied calmly. Tomoyo just grabbed another plant and threw it at him. "There now I am in control." Tomoyo smiled and went back to work.

Eriol only shooked his head and bent down next to her and grabbed her arms to force her to look at him. "You should really watch what you do or things will happen to you." Eriol whispered into her ear. She just blushed with the closeness they were in. "So? I can handle myself." She snapped back at him. "Right." Eriol let her go and walked away from her.

Sakura laughed as Hilary and Tomyo both gave glares to Kai and Eriol. "What's so funny?" Sakura looked up to only face a pair of auburn eyes. "Your face." Sakura replied as she looked up at Syaoran. Hilary and Tomoyo laughed loudly and now Eriol and Kai walked over to them.

"Get back to work." Syaoran ordered Sakura. "Make me." Sakura got up and sill glared at him and at the same time the other girls got up and walked over to Sakura. "Girls I swear! They don't understand anything." Kai rolled his eyes. "Boys I swear! They can never shut up!" Hilary rolled her eyes. They just stared at each other for the longest time until they heard a voice. "What's going on here?" Erick's voice came up.

"These girls won't work." Eriol answered back "Is that so?" Erick walked over to the three girls and looked at them one by one. "Do you three wish to die?" he asked them. "You kill us then my father will not give you our family name." Hilary said as she looked at the guy. "Yes, but that is only for you. These two girls here have nothing that is good for us, so we can kill then both off." Erick smirked as he looked at Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Go ahead and kill me like your stupid father did to my parents!" Sakura yelled at him. He walked over to her and grabbed arm tightly and pulled her close to him. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" he slapped her hard on the cheek causing her to winch but not cry out in pain. "He dissevered it!" once again she got slapped. "STOP THAT!" Hilary screamed as she ran to her but was only stopped by Kai, who grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Let me go right now!" Hilary warned him as she looked at him. "She is getting punished for what she has done." Kai answered looking down at her. "I don't care! Let me go!" she tired to punch him but Kai held both of her arms tightly. Hilary let out a cry of frustration as she kicked him on the leg causing him to let go for a second. Hilary tried to get away but Kai grabbed her once again but on the waist. Hilary once again tired to hit Kai but he only held her tighter to him. Finally she gave up and watched her friend get slapped.

Hilary looked over to see Tomoyo in the same position as Hilary. Eriol held Tomoyo tightly around her waist making sure she wouldn't get away from him.

"Never will you say that about my father again!" Erick yelled as he slapped Sakura again. Yet as many times as he slapped her, Sakura would not let a single sound come out of her mouth. Finally Erick let go of her and pushed her to the ground. "Take all three of them to the dungeon "he ordered as he walked away. Syaoran forced Sakura up and lead her to the dungeon as well as the others. They were all placed in different cells and once they were in there, they guys left them. Hilary's and Tomoyo's cell were next to each other and Sakura was across from them.

"Sakura are you alright?" Hilary asked her quiet friend. "Yeah I'm fine." Sakura simply answered her.

**In the royal sitting room…**

"So she said that I killed her parents?" the old king asked Erick. "Yes, Father." The King looked down at his son and nodded. "Now I remember why her name sounds so familiar. Her parents refused to work for me. Stupid people." The King said as he remembered. "What are we going to do with her?" Erick asked him. "Keep her alive. She will work for meif she dislikesit or not. If she refuses you may do whatever you want with her until she agrees." The King told his son. The son nodded and walked away with a smirk on his face…

**There ya go finally done with this chapter I hope you liked it what the heck is the Erick thinking of doing? Yeah I'm trying to get the guys a little bit more nice but as you just saw I'm not even close to making them nice. Oy this is going to be hard anyways please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update faster school is now in action and my brains all messed up. so anyways I'm determined to get those guys to be nicer to the girls! AND ALSO CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ADVISE TO GET THIS STORY GOING FASTER! IM HAVING A HARD TIME THINKING AND I HAD THIS STORY ALL PLANED OUT NOW I LOST IT SOME HOW...LOL**

**Anyways enjoy! ****Chapter 7**

"It's been nearly three weeks and they are not found!" The king yelled out in anger. "Please dear, calm down we will find them." The Queen rested her hands on the stressed king.

"What if they are not found in time? They might get hurt maybe even killed." "Don't think like that. We have solders around the whole kingdom looking for them."

The queen always thought positive never wanting to think bad. That was how she was, and that can sometime annoy people. "I guess." The king smiled. "Good."

8888888888888888888888

"I can't believe he just made us do that." Eriol sadly said as he sat down on his chair. "It's what they make us do." Kai simply said. He wasn't happy with what he had to do. None of them were. The worst part was the girls had to see it all happen.

Yes, today was their first day on a mission. Sakura was to tired to say anything and Hilary and Tomoyo felt dazed.

Earlier that day…

"You are to bring this old man back to the castle." Erick ordered. All of them nodded and walked out the door.

The girls followed the guys that led them to a small little house. The door was partly broken off and the windows were shattered. There once seem to be a garden but was now replaced by rotten plants and mud.

Syaoran knocked on the door and a old man walked out with a small child no older then 5 in his arms.

"How may I help you?" he asked. "We are here because of the princes. You haven't been paying your taxes." Eriol said sadly. "Please you must forgive me, I haven't got my payment yet and my family is deathly poor." The old man pleaded.

"I'm sorry but you much come with us." Kai said coldly. "Grandpa don't go! Mama still needs help getting better." The little boy cried.

Sakura looked at the poor man. She didn't want him to get taken away from his family, not like this.

"Can we please just let it slid? We can somehow pay for his dent." Sakura piped up. Syaoran turned around, "No, an order is an order if we disobey we will be killed."

"Well then I will tell my father to pay for him!" Hilary added. "And risk letting them find out where you are? I think not." Kai answered. "But we can't just take him away! He needs to take care of his family!" Tomoyo stated. "I'm sorry we just cant do that." Eriol sadly said.

"Please will you come with us." Syaoran turned to the old man and the crying child. "Yes." He placed the little boy to the ground and smiled. "Run to your mommy and tell her I will be back in a while okay?" the little boy nodded. "Be brave and protect the house okay?" the boy nodded again. "Okay I'm ready."

They took him back to the castle where he faced the princes.

"Give him 15 lashes, if he isn't dead let him free. Oh and girls, you are to watch this happen." John ordered.

Back to normal time…

The girls were very sad by this. This was the first time someone was getting hurt in front of them and they helped. They didn't want to do it again. They didn't want to hear the cry's of pain and sadness again. It was all to much for them.

Hilary looked p at the guys who just stared at them. "Why aren't you three effected by this?" she asked angerly.

"We are used to it." Syaoran answered. And everything went quiet.

**I just noticed something… this fic just turned dark LOL freaky! Don't worry it will lighten up in the next few chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review! ONCE AGAIN IM SOO SRY! this chapter...ehhhh i dont like it... but im writing the next one so it should be out like on friday maybe.. so this chapter just gets the next chapter going... im very very sorry! so sorry! IM SOO SORRY!you know that just reminded me of that one song by simple plan when he goes "i'm sorry i cant be perfect..." LOL **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay welcome back to another chapter of this story… im sorry I couldn't update because my computer was so jacked up I swear… jeeze anyways enjoy!**

No one should ever see another suffer. That was what Kai, Syaoran, and Eriol thought as the sat on the chairs in their rooms. No one should hear the screaming of pain, the yells for mercy. No one should ever hear those things.

"I have to admit even through I hate those girls they should have seen that." Kai answered while looking at his two friends. They both nodded. "Yeah…"

They sat there not saying a word to one another. Just thinking at what they just saw. They could still hear the screams and cry ringing in their ears. The sight of blood flashing in there eyes.

The guys felt bad that the girls had to see that happen. They shouldn't be seeing that in the first place. They shouldn't be even in here. They shouldn't have seen that old man die in front of them.

Kai sighed. "We need to get them out of here." He said in dismay. "Yeah, but how?" Eriol thought out loud. "Who cares if someone gets in our way we'll just fight them." Syaoran stated and Kai agreed. "Alright then let's go and get the girls."

In the cells…

Hilary stared into the darkness, not feeling asleep. The feeling of sadness came over her. She dreaded at what she would have to do next. 'This really sucks…' she thought to herself. Just then she heard the door open and footsteps coming down.

Laying down, she pretended to be asleep. The footsteps came closer until the halted next to her cell.

"Get up." Hissed a voice that belonged to a male. Hilary growled and turned over to look at the person. "What do you want?" she said angrily as she looked at Kai. "Just get up." Kai answered annoyed. When Hilary was about to answer she could hear Sakura yelling and Syaoran telling her to shut up.

"Let me go!" hissed Sakura as she pounded on Syaoran's back. "Would you shut up! Jeez I knew girls were loud but you, you are louder then loud!" Syaoran said as he walked to Kai and Hilary.

"Why are you carrying her?" Kai looked at the two. "She wouldn't get up." Syaoran simply answered. Kai nodded and turned back to Hilary. "Hurry up!" "No!" "Do you want to be like your little friend there?" he asked her while pointing at Sakura. "Hey! I'm not little you butt!" Kai just rolled his eyes continued to look at Hilary. "No." "Then get up."

Hilary thought for awhile. This was her chance to get out of this place. To go back to her home. Away from his horrible place. She sighed and nodded as she got up. "Finally. Where's Eriol?" Kai asked Syaoran.

"Here." Eriol walked to them with Tomoyo walking behind him. "Okay you guys ready?" Kai asked. All of them nodded and they slowly headed out the door. One good thing about cells is that they are built near open doors so this made their escape easier.

They crept down the dark hallways like mice's making sure they don't make any sounds. Kai was in front leading everyone and when he saw the door just a few inches away from them he stopped to look to see if anyone was there. When he made sure no one was near the wooden door he motioned them to follow him.

They crept outside the door and when they finally got out they ran to the stables. Just when they were about to get near the stables they came to a halt. There in front of them was three guards standing in front.

"And what do you six think your going?" one asked them. Each guard held out a sword. "Crap." Kai growled as he stared at the three. "Shall we?" Syaoran asked as he got into his fighting stance. "We shall." Eriol answered as he too got into a fighting stance. "You three get three horses ready." Kai ordered.

"You think you could beat us with nothing but your hands?" the tallest one laughed. "Shut up and fight." Growled Kai as he stared at him. "Fine, have it your way. Men, charge!" the guard yelled. At this everything went crazy.

Kai quickly jumped up in the air and landed behind the guard. "And you call yourself a swordsmen." Smirked Kai. "Why you little puck." growled the man. He charged at Kai at full force but Kai just stared at him with a bored expression on his face. The guy ran to him and raised his sword over his head ready to stab Kai.

He was about to strake but he was stopped. Just a centimeter from Kai's head the blade stood still. "I'm getting really annoyed with you." Kai hissed as he held the blade inches away from his head. Kai punched the guy in the stomach causing him to double over and spit out blood.

Syaoran went against the smallest of the three but was very quick. The guard started to charge after him at full speed forcing Syaoran to doge that attack. Syaoran came behind the guard and jabbed him in the back making him fall.

Eriol fought the last guard with not much trouble. He grabbed the guards arms and flipped him to the ground. At the same time the girls came out from the stables with three horses.

"Hey where you think your going!" yelled a guard running to them. "Great…hurry get on the horse!" ordered Kai as he ran to the horse near Hilary and jumped on and the other's followed. The ushered the horses to head out to the woods.

"How could they have gotten away!" demanded John as he watched them get away. The guards didn't answer them but just looked down. "Fine take them away. I will deal with them later." John said in anger. "Now go look for them!"

Mean while…

"How are we going to get away from them! They have at least fifty men after us!" Hilary yelled as they rode off into the woods. "Shut up, I'm trying to think of something." Kai hissed as he made the horse go faster. Hilary growled and stayed quiet.

After a few moments Kai spoke. "We split up and meet up at our hiding spot you two got that?" Kai asked as he looked at his two friends. They both nodded. "Alright see you guys in a while." after that they all split up going separate ways. Kai with Hilary. Sakura with Syaoran, and Eriol with Tomoyo.

What can happen?


	9. Chapter 9

**AWWW! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! IM SOOO THOUCHED! Lol okay enough of my crying time to read the story! ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

Riding out late at night on a horse with some guy…isn't that a pretty picture? The moon shining over the darken black sky, the chirps of crickets, and the nice cool breeze… what a wonderful romantic sight don't you think? Well for some this might be the beset thing for some romance movie but for others this is like poop.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD HAVE WACKED MY HEAD OFF!" yelled Hilary as she rode along the rode with Kai on the stolen horse. "Shut up!" hissed Kai as he made the horse go faster. They just escaped from the guards and were now riding through the woods at who knows what speed. Just as the got to the clearing a huge branch blocked their way.

"Duck!" ordered Kai as he rode closer to it. "Wah-" Hilary began but turned around and saw the branch. She ducked down just seconds before she smashed into it.

"You shut up!" snapped Hilary as she growled. Kai just grunted and continued on riding. As the continued on they heard horses coming near them by the minute. "Damn it." Kai cursed as he slowed down the horse to a stop near a tree. "Get off." Kai ordered. "What!" Hilary asked as she looked at him with disbelief. "Just do it!" he snapped. Hilary growled but obeyed.

After Kai got off, he made the horse live. "What are you doing? How are we supposed to get to the others?" Hilary watched as the horse ran away. Kai didn't answer her question but just looked around for something. "Don't you ignore me!" Hilary walked in front of him. Kai just glared at the brown haired girl in front of him. "You are so stubborn." He said plainly. "I know I am so tell me why you did that." Hilary answered calmly. "It would be safer if we didn't have the horse. If they were to see a horse near by they would think it would be us making them look." Kai answered with a dull voice. "Was that so hard to do?" Hilary looked at him. Kai just walked over the large tree standing to the left of them.

"Come on. We will hide in this tree until they pass us." Kai said as he held out his hand. Hilary just walked over to him and grunted. "I don't need you help." Hilary jumped up and grabbed hold onto a branch and gracefully swung herself up. "Well aren't you coming?" she asked Kai who was in some what in a stage of shock. He just looked at her and climbed up the tree.

'_This girl is different…'_ Kai thought as he climbed up the tree. The tree was an excellent place to hide in. The branches were high off the ground and the leaves gave them cover. As Hilary made her way up, she stepped on a weak branch and it snapped causing her to fall.

Hilary closed her eyes as she fell but something caught her. She slowly opened her eyes only to face a certain blue haired boy. "Watch where you are stepping." Hissed Kai as he pulled her next to him. His arm slowly unwrapped itself from Hilary's waist. "Whatever… thanks." Hilary said lowly. "Whatever just go." Kai said as he climbed up ahead. "Jerk." She whispered as she climbed after him.

When she finally made it next to Kai she sat next to him on the branch. Just as she sat a group of tem guards were below them.

"Looks like they've been here." One guard said as he examined the fresh horse tracks. "Come on, they headed north." And in seconds they were gone leaving Hilary and Kai in a tree.

"Now what do we do?" Hilary said slowly watching her footing as she climbed down the tree. "What do you think?" Kai just snorted and jumped off the tree as if it was easy. _'Show off…'_ Hilary said as she finally came down.

They walked in silence for some time not talking or even looking at each other. Kai was to busy looking ahead and Hilary was to busy making faces behind his back. They were about to make their way off the hill until Kai stopped and Hilary slamming into him. "Wha-" Hilary was cut off with Kais hand. "Sshh…they are right below us." Kai whispered dangerously close to her ear. Kai quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to some bushes and forced her to hide behind it. He sat next to her and sighed.

Just when they thought everything was clear they heard voices coming near them. Kai growled as looked behind the bush. _'These bushes aren't tall enough…'_ he thought as he saw two guards walking closer to them. Only one thing to do….

Kai pushed Hilary down to the ground and he led on top of her. Oh what a freaky thing it was for Hilary. She was about to open her mouth but Kai beat her to it. "There right next to us." He whispered in her ear.

Hilary could feel her face begin to feel hot and her mind went blank. _'NO NO NO!' _she screamed in her mind. She could feel his hot warm breath close to her neck. They stayed like that for some time until finally the two guards left. Kai quickly got off of Hilary and got up. Hilary slowly got up and then exploded.

"WHAT ARE YOU MENTAL! NEVER LAY ON MY LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU IDIOT!" Hilary yelled as she walked away from Kai, face red. "Stupid girl…" Kai growled as he ran after her.

**THE END!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Uhh sorry about the really long, long update wait for the next update… kinda had a major writer's block that well lasted for like years lol. Anyways I hope you like this next chapter and yeah! And once again I'm really sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 10: 

A certain honey brown haired girl walked around in the dark behind a certain chestnut brown haired boy; of course it wasn't a quiet walk. There was much yelling and glaring going around between the two and showed no sign of stopping. "Oh would you shut up loud mouth." The boy sighed as he looked up at the sky. "For your information, I do have a name and it's Sakura! Now use it idiot!" Sakura shouted as she pushed passed him. "Would you stop yelling, _Sakura_." He glared as he took the lead again. Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched his back. "Punk," she whispered.

**Mean while:**

Silver eyes stared up in full shining moon as the person in which it belonged to, walked beside a raven haired girl. To say the most, they were rather quiet. Either it was because they didn't like each other so much they didn't want to hear each other speak, or they were to busy watching two certain brown heads yelling at each other. Oh sneaky them.

"Sakura seems to be….doing fine." Tomoyo whispered as she smiled. "If doing fine you mean popping a vain then yes, she is doing fine." Eriol laughed. "I think they are going to kill each other some day soon." Tomoyo said as she watched the two fight over names. "Oh? I don't think so." Eriol smirked as he glanced over to Tomoyo. "You don't think they won't kill each other?" she questioned him. "As a matter a fact I _know_ they won't kill each other. I do believe they will actually be fond with each other." Eriol smiled. "Is that a bet?" Tomoyo asked. "Why yes it is." He stated. "How much do you wager?" she quirked an eyebrow. "100 dollars _and_ the pleasure of hearing you say 'you were right'" Eriol smirked. "Ha-ha funny." She said sarcastically. "So is it a deal?" Eriol stuck out his hand. "Fine, but if I win I get the rights to boss you around and get to hear you go 'Oh you were right most smart one'" Eriol thought about it for a second and nodded. "Deal" and so they shook on it.

"Hey who is over there?" Syaoran's voice called out in their direction. "Don't get all freaked out Syaoran, it's only us." Eriol walked out from behind a group of trees blocking them. "Tomoyo!" Sakura cheered as ran to hug Tomoyo. "It's nice seeing you too Sakura." Tomoyo hugged her back. "Now I can actually talk to someone that isn't a stuck up jerk" she sneered as she stared at Syoaran, only to have him roll his eyes at her.

"Do you know where Kai is?" Eriol stared at Syoaran only to get a no from him. "Are we nearly at the place?" Tomoyo asked. "If we continue to walk all night then we should be there by day break." Syaoran informed her. She made an "o" shape with her mouth. Just as they began to walk they heard something from their right and stopped, a hint of fear in their eyes.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this updated story...that was never updated in a very long time LOl but yeah sorry! But i am working on the next chapter so it should be up soon! Once again im very sorry. Byes!**

**Up by: 1/23/07**


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of twigs snapping caused everyone to freeze, fear coming down on their face. Kai quickly looked at the other two guys and all nodded, and swiftly stood in front of the girls, swords drawn. Everyone's heart was beating quickly, their breaths held in. The noises got closure till finally…

"Come on Pepper, we need to get these flowers back for mommy!" a boy with dark raven hair wearing dirty and torn clothes said. A small black dog followed behind him happily. "Do you think mommy's going to-" the boy was cut off when he pushed the tree branches blocking his path. Pepper, his dog, began to bark aggressively, and the little boy dropped his flowers.

_**SAKURA POV**_

My heartbeat is beating faster than I can count. Is this it? Are our chances to escape that hell hole gone? I looked around me and see fear in everyone's eye. Suddenly a branch was pulled down.

"Please don't hurt us!" cried the little boy. He fell to the ground, holding his dog in fear. Oh no, he's the little boy whose grandpa we took away. My heart broke.

"He's…he's the little boy from before." I manage to say as I slowly make my way towards the little boy. I hear Hilary gasp next to me. Syaoran and the rest put away their weapons.

"We won't hurt you, I promise." I smiled as I kneeled down next to the scared boy. "You took my grandpa away! He never came back. HE NEVER CAME BACK." The boy cried into Peppers black fur. My heart sank. I knew the feeling of losing someone they loved by the hands of evil driven people. I tried to reach out towards him but he moved away. Does he see me in the same light as the King?

"Just leave him, he obviously does not want us around" huffed Kai. He began to turn around and walk but was stopped was Hilary. "We can't just leave him." Kai glared Hilary down and looked at the frightened boy. "Fine, but if we get killed it's that brats fault." Kai sat down.

Memories began to creep back into my mind. Memories that were buried for so long…

_**-FLASH BACK, SAKURA'S POV-**_

"MOM, DAD, WHERE ARE YOU?" I cried as I ran through the forest. I was gathering fruits when I heard screams and smoke coming from the direction where my home was. I ran but stopped at the site in front of me, dropping to my knees. My home, the home I lived in for nine years of my life was now covered in bright red and orange. "MOM. DAD." I sobbed as I got up to my feet and ran closure.

"SAKURA!" I turned to were my garden used to be. There my mother laid bloodied, her dress torn. "Sakura!" she cried to me. I ran to her and lifted her with my weak arms. "Mom, what happened?" tears rolled down my cheeks. "Honey, look at me." My mom placed her shaky hands on my cheek. "You need to run, get away from here." She begged me. "No! I can't leave you and dad." My heart stopped. "Where's dad?" I asked, sadness in my voice.

Tears began to form and trickle down my mother's cheek as she removed her hand from mines and pointed a few feet away from me. There my father laid in a puddle of blood. "DAD!" I screamed as I ran to him. I crotched down in my father's blood and lifted his head into my lap. "Daddy," my voiced cracked as I shook him lightly. "Daddy, please wake up, I'm begging you" I begin to panic. I hear a low groan "Sakura…?" I gasped, "Yes daddy, it's me" I cried and I pushed his bangs away from his golden brown eyes. My dad's breath began to grow shallow. "I love you honey. I love you remember that okay?" I nodded. "I love you too daddy but don't go. Please don't go, stay with me please…" I cried and begged. I looked into my father's watery golden brown eyes as it closed shut. "Dad?" I feverously shook him. "Dad? Daddy?" tears ran down uncontrollably. I would never see my father's eyes again. I gently placed him down and ran to my mother.

"Mom, dad he…he…" I cried like a newborn into my mother's chest. We sat there, crying until I heard voices of men coming from around the burning house. I fearfully look at my mother. "We need to get out of here" I tried to get my mother on her feet. "Sakura, I can't go. My leg is badly injured from trying to get out of the fire." I looked at her feet, noticing how bloody and burned they were. "I can help you! We can get out together!" I put my mom's arm around me but she pushed me away. "Listen to me Sakura! You must escape without me, your father and I cannot let you end up like us." She stared dead into my eyes. "But…" I said quietly. "I love you, you made me and your father so proud. So go, run!" She pushed me once again. I heart beat quickly, and I slowly got up and took one final look at my mother. "I love you" I sobbed and I turned my back on her and ran.

Just then, I hear a loud man's voice say "King Richard, there's the woman." I ran quickly behind a tree. I hid. Within minutes I hear my mother's screams and then silent.

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_  
_**-SAKURA'S POV-**_

Tears came down my cheek and I looked at the boy. He slowly looked up at me and stopped crying. "..Why are you crying?" the boy quietly asked. "I had my parent's taken away from me too." I softly answered.

Silence was around me.

_**So, I realized it has been almost half a decade since I have updated this story. I decided to try writing it again. I am sorry for those who were fan's of this story and had to wait so long, I'm sure most moved on haha. Hoped this satisfies everyone though!**_


End file.
